jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Mamenchisaurus
Mamenchisaurus is a gigantic genus of sauropod dinosaur that originated from Late Jurassic Asia. Known for their remarkably long necks, which takes up half of their entire body, it is the largest species of dinosaur available to the Hammond Foundation, Mamenchisaurus is first unlocked for operations on the Muertes Archipelago upon completion of the Science Division's mission on Isla Sorna. History Originating in China during the Late Jurassic period, Mamenchisaurus was first cloned on Isla Sorna, the factory floor of dinosaur cloning for Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. A population of four animals was maintained on the island prior to its abandonment in the wake of Hurricane Clarissa in the mid-1990s.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act Two Mamenchisaurus were briefly encountered in a large herd of herbivorous dinosaurs, by an InGen team sent to the island to round up the animals for a new iteration of Jurassic Park on the mainland.The Lost World: Jurassic Park It is unknown if any Mamenchisaurus were transported to Isla Nublar for Jurassic World upon the collapse of Isla Sorna's ecosystem. As of 2018, it has been revealed that the Mamenchisaurus population was the victim of an unconfirmed form of cruelty.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/images/posters/cruelty.jpg It is unknown if there are any surviving populations.https://twitter.com/Jack_Ewins/status/1052300874163376129 Description |caption_align=center |image1 = MameAlpine.png |alt1 = Mame Alpine |caption1 = ALPINE |image2 = MameCoastal.png |alt2 = Mame Coastal |caption2 = COASTAL |image3 = MameSteppe.png |alt3 = Mame Steppe |caption3 = STEPPE |image4 = MameRainforest.png |alt4 = Mame Rainforest |caption4 = RAINFOREST |image5 = MameWetland.png |alt5 = Mame Wetland |caption5 = WETLAND }}Mamenchisaurus is an unusual sauropod with a massive swan-like neck and comparatively short tail. The base genome colour is a blotchy greyish brown colour. Palaeontology Mamenchisaurus is a member of the Mamenchisauridae, a family of sauropods unique to Jurassic Asia and also include Omeisaurus. Members of this family are characterised by their longer neck to tail ratio, giving them a strange yet graceful appearance. It is still unsure why these necks grew so long, though the most likely explanation is to reach higher growth and this avoid competition with other herbivores. Mamenchisaurus was the largest sauropod in China at this time and was relatively widespread, with fossil evidence suggesting it may've lived in the Thailand and the Dashanpu Formation. The Mamenchisaurus lived alongside many other dinosaurs such as the stegosauridae Chungkingosaurus, Gigantspinosaurus, Chialingosaurus and Tuojiangosaurus, the sauropods Shunosaurus and Omeisaurus, as well as the massive theropod Yangchuanosaurus, which would've been the main predator of Mamenchisaurus. Trivia *''Mamenchisaurus was first reliably confirmed on June 6, 2018 in a brief still from a video. *''Mamenchisaurus ''is the tallest dinosaur in ''Jurassic World Evolution. *''Mamenchisaurus'' is partially based on its appearance in The Lost World: Jurassic Park, ''having a somewhat different tail amount other features from the film. *In reality, it is now believed that ''Mamenchisaurus had a small club at the end of its tail, similar to that of its relative Shunosaurus. However, as the fossil demonstrating this hadn't been discovered at the time of the production of The Lost World: Jurassic Park, which the game version of the animal is partly based on, the Jurassic World Evolution version of Mamenchisaurus doesn't have this feature. Gallery Mamenchi2Jynn.jpg MamenchiJynn.jpg MamenchiUluk@Ï.jpg IndominusKillsMamenchi.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2018.12.20_-_15.51.03.53.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2018.12.20_-_15.52.15.68.png mamenchiwarbear.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sauropods Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Sorna Unlock